baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport 'is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the 15-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create a spherical force field around himself, and to move object with his mind. He can also levitate. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam, Bree and Leo. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat nerdy, and is sometimes presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Family Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot (physically & by words). Adam likes to tease Chase about his height, whearas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitve with each other.To win, they sabotage each other. But when Adam's they need help, Chase gave in and helped him. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. Bree Davenport Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they argue. Whenever Chase acts like he's full of himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. They tease each other constantly, and will fight sometimes. They sometimes annoy each other. Besides the arguements and teasing, they will always be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care deeply about each other and have a strong relationship. When he returned, she fought him bravely in order to save Chase. Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's step-cousin/step-brother by adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. Donald Davenport Donald is Chase's father. They're closest out of the four, and have an father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence: His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'Force Field:' ''One of his minor bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. *'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' Chase possesaes superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical Attributes: Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. *'''Super Durability: Like his siblings, Chase can withstant signifcantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be wounded. When he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. *'Hacking:' Chase can remotely hack computers. *'Override App: '''He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. *'Molecularkinesis:' Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance. *'Mental Database: Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings and people. *'''Scan Vision: He uses this ability to scan the inside of the house. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. *'Leadership:' Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. *'Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. *'Martial Arts': Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. Glitches *'Commando App:' Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot *'Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecularkinesis. *'''System Overload: Chase aims at too many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. *'''Ultra-sensitive hearing: '''Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain and even rolls on the floor. But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell Gallery To see Chase's gallery click here Trivia *Has a crush on Brooke since he met her *He always wanted a girl like Brooke Category:Character Category:Bionics Main Category:Bionics Character Category:1998 Category:Team Davenport Category:Male Category:Billy Unger Category:Davenport Category:Chase (first name) Category:Bionic Category:Adopted Kid Category:Chase Davenport